


Holy Grail

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	Holy Grail

Sunlight breaking like a fragile neck

Holy wars fought relentlessly since the dawn of men, faith long lost in the ashes, buried beneath fallen bodies

I know how to fight for something sacred   
I protected the divine and gave my life for it  
I’m no saint but never lost my faith

The devil sits on my shoulder, on the top of my neck  
it whispers to me in the dark, taunting me

_Lay your weapons down godless soldier; I know your tainted soul_

Heart beats like a frightened animal searching shelter in an empty desert  
steeled restraint melts with every shift of your body on the other bed

The devil whispers again, my tongue heavy with the words

_He’d let you_

It sounds like a snake slithering through fallen leaves, forked tongue licking up my spine

You’re the apple, I’m Adam and Eve  
one taste my damnation, exiled from the only paradise I know

I see myself crumble beneath the temptation of ripe flesh

_Harvest is close_

Who’s gonna be the sacrifice?


End file.
